The Agony and the Hatred
by Onimiman
Summary: Unrequited hate. What is and always will be. This is in contrast to Fettkat's The Agony and the Ecstasy.


The Agony and the Ecstasy: Onimi's Version

Author's Note: So, did everyone have fun with Return, which focused mainly on Onimi, a character who only the likes of I and James Luceno would ever really care about? Well, now, since Fettkat turned down my offer to write a paired fic with her, and also since she just wrote another drabble of post-MnM material that had Seha Dorvald wanting Ben, I thought I might try something similar with Onimi and Myri.

"Congratulations, Myri!" Ben said to his beloved wife over the commlink. Myri had just told Ben that the Coruscant Security Force had accepted her transfer into their department as an up-and-coming beat cop. "So this'll be you first patrol tonight?"

Myri nodded. "Yeah, I'll just be patrolling the sector around the former Jedi Temple. Hopefully, it'll go well enough."

Ben smiled. "Well, have fun. Gotta get back to my own duties. Ben out." The transmission ended.

Myri replaced her own commlink into the pocket of her standard beat cop uniform before she entered her police airspeeder and took off to begin her patrolling route for the night.

About thirty minutes into her patrol, as she circled the general area of the abandoned Jedi Temple, she suddenly saw a misshapen figure begin walking up the large steps leading up to the Temple. Obviously suspicious, she turned her airspeeder in that direction and zoomed for her destination. She managed to land the vehicle right in front of the mysterious figure.

When she saw who it was upon landing, she immediately rolled her eyes in instant irritation before plopping the back of her head against the headrest behind her. But she managed to get out of her speeder, albeit reluctantly, and stood before Onimi with the presence of an experienced officer.

"Oh, it's you," Onimi said with an undertone of animosity in his otherwise neutral tone. "What do you want?"

"I wanna know why you're going up to the Jedi Temple, Onimi," she said in a similar tone as she crossed her arms. "Care to tell me?"

"Do I have the option of not telling you, Officer Skywalker?" Onimi asked, his tone sounding more deriding.

"You have it only if you want to spend the night in a jail cell for not cooperating with a police officer," Myri said.

Onimi snorted. "And you honestly think you can take me on in a one-on-one fight? I'm an extremely powerful Force-sensitive who can concoct more lethal poisons and toxins in my body to use against you than your husband has moves to kick my ass."

"Is that a threat?" Myri asked.

"No, just pointing out how unabashedly stupid your plan of engaging me alone without even non-Force-sensitive backup is," Onimi said. "You're lucky it's just me, Officer, as I actually am willing to cooperate with you."

"Then spill it," Myri nearly demanded. "What're you doing here?"

Onimi shrugged. "Well, I really had nothing else to do on this planet other than to hide out in what remains of the Vongformed remnants of this world's underbelly, so I figured, 'Hey, why not check out the Temple of the Order that helped defeat my people in different realities?'"

"I doubt you'll find anything here," Myri stated. "This Temple's been abandoned for years after the Jedi were kicked off of Coruscant because of what Abeloth did here. You really think Grand Master Skywalker would be stupid enough to have his Order's documents and precious information stored here for others to raid through after the Jedi left?"

Onimi hesitated before he replied. "You want the honest answer to that?"

Myri smirked. "Wait 'til my husband heard that you said that about his dad, a.k.a. the leader of the Jedi."

Onimi made a deriding noise. "You mean he's seriously gonna come after my ass because I slighted his dad? Yeah, right. If I recall correctly, you and your hubby made peace with me just a year ago for something far worse that I actually did to you."

Myri scowled. "I never did make peace with you, you know," Myri said. "I just learned to let go of my anger and hatred towards you aborting my baby, especially since I killed your friend."

"At least you remember why we're even," Onimi remarked. "Still, you wouldn't mind an ugly-ass guy with nothing but time on his plate to check out what little there's left in this Temple?"

"See if I care," Myri shrugged. "But why the hell aren't you traveling realities?"

"I got bored with that," Onimi said. "Still can't find the reality where I won the war against the galaxy."

"Oh, what a shame," Myri replied sarcastically. "Well, enjoy your stay here." With that, she turned back into her airspeeder, closed up, and took off, leaving Onimi alone to enter the abandoned Temple.

Inside, as he roamed the vast halls of the great and empty Jedi Temple, he began to dance and prance around as he, in his disgusting, horrible voice, began singing a song in his native tongue about his hatred of Myri, for her hostility towards him and for the fact that she killed Nas Choka more than a year ago. "To Who Should be the Shamed," was the title of the song, and it would be not sung but chanted among groups or clans of Yuuzhan Vong as a bidding to the gods to Shame their enemies; it would be chanted like "Happy Birthday" would be sung by most humans in the galaxy. However, given how Onimi lost his belief in Yun'o all those years ago, he was now simply singing out his hatred of that bimbo Myri Antilles Skywalker in a tone that sharply contrasted his feelings against her, continuing to prance the halls like a raving lunatic.

When he was done singing, he stopped at a nearby window and decided to, for no particular reason, look out of it. And there, as he stared into the distance, he saw the form of Myri, who had completed her patrol for the night, crying in her apartment, her window blinds open for any passerby to view her misery. Onimi continued to watch as Myri sobbed; she was no doubt crying because Onimi reminded of the child that he had aborted from her.

During her crying, she decided to open up her comm, and sure enough, the holographic form of her husband appeared to console her from the distance that they were apart. Onimi snorted in hate before turning away from the site. Myri Antilles Skywalker was weak, he thought; whenever she felt uncomfortable or sad, she could just look to her husband for relief, and he had no one with him.

That was why Onimi hated Myri Antilles Skywalker.

Author's End Note: So anyone wanna see if there are any parallels between this and Fettkat's version? Leave a little review/comment to state your opinions on this one, obviously. :)


End file.
